Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style)
6061 Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The White Rose - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Card Painters - Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic (The Spacebots) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *The King of Hearts - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) Scenes: #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 2 - Bright Heart Raccoon is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 4 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Bright Heart Raccoon/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 6 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Chip and Dale/How do you and Shake Hands #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 7 - The Care Bear and The Sponge #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 9 - A Dog With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 11 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Evil Freemaker Genie/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bright Heart Raccoon #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 13 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 17 - Bright Heart Raccoon Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Mrs. Prysselius, The Queen of Hearts #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 20 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 21 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Flight/The Finale #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (6061 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Alice Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Alice's Sister Figaro.jpg|Figaro as Dinah Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Chip.jpg|Chip as Tweedledee Dale.jpg|Dale as Tweedledum Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as The Walrus SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob as The Carpenter Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage as Bill the Lizard True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as The Rose Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The White Rose Minnie.png|Minnie Mouse as The Lily of the Valley Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as The Bird in The Tree Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png|Pepe Le Pew as The Cheshire Cat Zoidberg.png|Zoidberg, Ziggy.png|Ziggy and Toxic.png|Toxic as The Card Painters Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as The King of Hearts Category:6061 Ultimate Challenge Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof